


#30 - Strangers

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [30]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: strangers, Tenpou.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: strangers, Tenpou. No beta.

The thing about Heaven, thinks Tenpou, is that so much of it never changes. So much is the same old, same old.

He loves new things. That's why his office is crammed with plentiful miscellany from the World Below. That's one reason why he cherishes Kenren and his impulsive behavior so much.

Thats why he couldn't ignore the business with the kids if he tried: Nataku, who certainly isn't the natural child of Li Touten, and Goku, who was supposedly born of the Earth itself, and the changes they bring with them. Novelties.

Strangers and strangeness that he can love.


End file.
